killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
General RAAM/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct (2013) Traits *'Deadly Stomps:' General RAAM can stomp opponents that are laying on the ground by pressing Light Kick or Medium Kick. Light Kick causes a Flip Out. Medium Kick causes a ground bounce and can be used multiple times. *'Kryll Swarm: General RAAM's Kryll Rush, Emergence, and Kryll Shield attacks leave a swarm of Kryll on the opponent, which deal damage over time. The swarm is destroyed when General RAAM is hit. *'''Kryll Armor: General RAAM can summon the Kryll to protect him during certain attacks. Kryll Armor can absorb a single physical attack and any number of projectiles, except Shadow Projectiles. General RAAM only takes Potential Damage when using Kryll Armor. *Instinct Mode - Kryll Storm ''Punch + Heavy Kick:' General RAAM summons the Kryll to blanket the battlefield, which provides camouflage. The opponent also takes Potential Damage for the duration of Instinct Mode, unless General RAAM is being hit. **'Enhanced Kryll Shield 'or Forward while holding Light Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch:' General RAAM can move Back or Forward during Kryll Storm. Moveset Command Attacks *'Kryll Shield Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch (can be held):' A charge attack that has Kryll Armor. Leaves a Kryll Swarm on hit. Full charge does an unblockable attack that Staggers. Can dash cancel during the charge. Deals no damage to the opponent. *'Kryll Shield Cancel Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch (can be held):' General RAAM can cancel normal attacks and Decimation into Kryll Shield on hit or on block in exchange for 1 bar of Shadow Meter. *'Deception + Medium Kick: A fake knee attack that does not hit the opponent. *'''Locust Kick Kick: 'Performs a Heavy kick that staggers the opponent on hit. *'Throw Forward Punch + Light Kick:' General RAAM tosses the opponent to the ground. *'Throw Backward + Light Punch + Light Kick:' General RAAM tosses the opponent to the ground. Special Moves *'Decimation ''-> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch:' General RAAM attacks with his serrated sword. Any attack combos into Light Decimation. Heavy Attacks combo into Medium Decimation. Only Locust Kick combos into Heavy Decimation. *'Dominance '-> Down Back -> Back + Any Punch:' General RAAM grabs the opponent and stabs them with his serrated sword. Causes a Hard Knockdown. *'Kryll Rush [Down -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Kick]:' A forward moving command grab that has Kryll Armor. Leaves a Kryll Swarm on hit. *'Emergence -> Down Back -> Back + Any Kick:' General RAAM summons the Kryll around him and leaves a Kryll Swarm on the opponent on hit. Destroys projectiles. Light Emergence has lower body invulnerability on startup. Medium Emergence has upper body invulnerability on startup. Heavy Emergence is fully invulnerable on startup. Shadow Attacks *'Shadow Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch + Any Other Punch:' General RAAM stabs the opponent 5 times with his serrated sword. *'Shadow Dominance -> Down Back -> Back + Any Punch:' General RAAM grabs the opponent and stabs them with his serrated sword. Causes a Hard Knockdown. *'Shadow Kryll Rush [Down -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Kick]:' A forward moving command grab that travels fullscreen and has Kryll Armor. Leaves a Kryll Swarm on the opponent on hit. *'Shadow Emergence -> Down Back -> Back + Any Kick:' General RAAM summons the Kryll around him. Full body invulnerability until recovery. Leaves a Kryll Swarm on the opponent on hit. Combo Openers *'Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch:' General RAAM attacks with his serrated sword. Any attack combos into Light Decimation. Heavy Attacks combo into Medium Decimation. Only Locust Kick combos into Heavy Decimation. *'Shadow Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch + Any Other Punch:' General RAAM stabs the opponent 5 times with his serrated sword. Combo Linkers *'Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Light Punch / Medium Punch or Hold Light Punch / Medium punch:' General RAAM attacks with his serrated sword. *'Shadow Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Any Punch + Any Other Punch:' General RAAM stabs the opponent 5 times with his serrated sword. Combo Enders *'Decimation -> Down Forward -> Forward + Heavy Punch:' Wall Splat Ender. General RAAM stabs the opponent with his serrated sword. *'Kryll Rush [Down -> Down Forward -> Forward + Heavy Kick]:' Kryll Swarm and Advantage Ender. General RAAM rushes toward the opponent and leaves a Kryll Swarm on them. *'Dominance -> Down Back -> Back + Heavy Punch:' Damage Ender. General RAAM picks the opponent up and stabs them with his serrated sword. *'Emergence -> Down Back -> Back + Heavy Kick:' Kryll Swarm and Hard Knockdown Ender. General RAAM summons the Kryll and leaves a swarm on the opponent. *'Shadow Dominance -> Down Back -> Back + Any Punch:' Damage Ender. General RAAM stabs the opponent and then stomps them multiple times. Finishers *'Ultra Combo -> Down Forward -> Forward + Light Punch + Medium Punch + Heavy Punch:''' Performs a brutal combo of 31 hits. After the update patch 3.4, the General's ultra combo was changed to triple kick and his stage ultra is now triple punch; both with the forward 90 degree circle motion. External Links *RAAM's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage